The Ogre and the Maiden Part 1
by Fumseck73
Summary: Un démon peut-il aimer une humaine ? Et une humaine peut-elle aimer un démon ? Surtout si…


The Ogre and The Maiden

.

Disclaimer : Kaito ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à celle qui l'a dessiné, et créé, donc pas à moi ! Pour le trouver, et trouver le clip dont je m'inspire (et que j'écoutais d'ailleurs en boucle en écrivant cette histoire), allez sur youtube et cherchez avec le titre de l'histoire. Vous trouverez deux versions, l'une avec des sous-titres en anglais, et l'autre sans sous-titres. Si quelqu'un pouvait d'ailleurs traduire les sous-titres en français et les incruster dans la vidéo, SVP… Sheitan (vrai nom de Black), renommé Hayaji dans cette fanfic, ne m'appartient pas non plus, il appartient à Walter Farley. Et toutes les notes proviennent de Wikipédia, en condensé.

.

.

Résumé : Un démon peut-il aimer une humaine ? Et une humaine peut-elle aimer un démon ? Surtout si…

.

.

Partie 1

.

.

–Y a quelqu'un ?

La voix de la jeune femme résonnait ridiculement faible et tremblante, et elle se maudit elle-même pour son manque d'assurance. Mais avec sa cheville foulée, sans compter sa cécité, si elle tombait sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné, elle serait dans de sales draps.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas mit fin à ses jours lorsqu'elle était sortie du coma. Mais ça aurait été faire preuve de lâcheté. Bien que suivre ce courant d'air étrange l'ait été en un sens, puisqu'elle s'était retrouvée perdue au beau milieu du japon médiéval. Elle ignorait l'année comme l'endroit exact, tout juste savait-elle à peu près la période du Japon à laquelle se trouvait, entre la fin de l'époque Momoyama et le début de l'époque Edo (1). Elle s'était réfugiée dans un village au pied d'une montagne, où les villageois la toléraient tout juste grâce à Hayaji. Son magnifique étalon d'un noir de jais n'acceptait qu'elle près de lui, en particulier depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus.

Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait deux semaines à peine avant cet événement, et la douleur avait été telle que les jours qui avaient suivit s'étaient déroulés dans un brouillard complet. Elle avait à peine commencée à se remettre, lorsqu'elle avait perdu la vue. Elle avait quasiment tout oublié de cette journée, la seule chose dont elle pouvait se rappeler était la sonnerie de son réveil et son agacement de devoir sortir de son lit. Elle savait qu'on avait voulu la tuer afin de lui voler Hayaji, mais ce dernier avait obstinément refusé de s'éloigner de sa cavalière blessée et inconsciente, et on avait dû l'anesthésier pour pouvoir l'approcher sans risque, bien qu'il ait fallu deux doses pour l'assommer complètement.

Les villageois, donc, avaient accepté qu'elle reste, à condition qu'elle leur donne les poulains que son étalon engendrerait avec les juments du village. Elle avait accepté, consciente qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps toute seule. Mais les habitants ne perdaient pas une occasion de le lui rappeler, ou de se moquer de sa cécité, et elle étouffait au village. Elle sortait donc souvent, parfois avec Hayaji, mais le plus souvent seule, explorant les environ.

La veille, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle avait décidé d'aller explorer la montagne. Surprise par une averse, elle s'était réfugiée dans ce qui lui avait parut être un temple abandonné. Malgré la présence pas forcément amicale qu'elle avait perçue, elle s'était risquée à explorer son environnement, angoissée de ne pas savoir où elle était. Après avoir trouvé quatre autels, dédiés chacun à une des quatre divinités protectrices, elle avait prit la décision de les nettoyer.

Après avoir soigneusement récuré chacun des autels et nettoyé les statuettes, elle avait senti que la présence acceptait qu'elle reste le temps que la pluie cesse. Lorsque la pluie s'était finalement arrêtée, elle ne s'était pas attardée malgré sa fatigue d'avoir dormi sur un sol dur.

Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû attendre un peu : fatiguée et le cerveau embrumé, elle avait glissé, probablement sur une flaque de boue, et elle avait dégringolé la pente, se perdant complètement. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait perdu sa canne, qui était à l'origine un bâton de marche, et elle avait mit un long moment à la retrouver, se perdant encore plus. En se remettant debout, elle s'était rendue compte que sa cheville était certainement foulée.

Maudissant le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle, elle avait avancé en boitant au hasard, angoissée à l'idée de passer une autre nuit en montagne, en pleine nature cette fois-ci. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des loups et des ours dans la montagne, et ceux-ci se feraient sans doute une joie de la dévorer. Finalement, elle avait trouvé une maison alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, et elle avait appelé d'une voix tremblante et épuisée :

–Y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît !

–Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna une voix masculine assez jeune, provenant de derrière elle, sans doute le propriétaire de la petite maison.

Kaito était un Oni, un Ogre, et il vivait seul, à l'écart des humains. Au mieux, lorsque ceux-ci le rencontraient par accident dans la montagne, ils s'enfuyaient en hurlant et ça s'arrêtait là. Au pire, ils revenaient en nombre, armés, avec des torches, pour le chasser, et il fut donc plus que surprit de la façon dont la jeune femme réagit à sa voix : elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres.

–C'est vous qui vivez là ?

–Heu… oui, fit Kaito, quelque peu décontenancé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi d'ailleurs ?

À son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

–C'est que… je me suis perdue. Je rentrais au village quand j'ai glissé sur le chemin, et je crois que je me suis également foulé la cheville. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, mais si vous pouviez avoir la gentillesse de me dire dans quelle direction se trouve le village…

Kaito, de plus en plus déconcerté, la contempla avec une profonde perplexité, l'étudiant attentivement. Elle était petite, mince, et était visiblement étrangère. Elle avait la peau très claire, tout comme lui, de longs cheveux couleur d'or sombre, et des yeux bleus comme le ciel, plus clairs encore que les siens. Par contraste, le kimono vert et tâché de boue qu'elle portait paraissait presque étrange sur elle, sans compter ce bâton blanc qu'elle tenait à la main. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule gueta (2), au pied gauche, et que sa cheville droite était effectivement rouge et enflée.

Il retint un soupir, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser passer la nuit dehors, elle se ferait dévorer par les loups ou mourrait de froid.

–Allez, venez, je vais vous soigner. Vous n'arriverez jamais au village avant la nuit dans votre état. Vous passerez la nuit chez moi, et je vous montrerais le chemin pour atteindre le village demain matin, d'accord ?

Elle releva la tête, étonnée, en entendant les paroles de Kaito, avant de s'incliner profondément.

–Merci infiniment !

–Suivez-moi, je vais vous prêter des vêtements propres et vous préparer un bain, lui dit Kaito en se détournant pour entrer dans la maison.

Entendant un bruit de tapotement dans son dos, il se retourna, intrigué, pour constater que la jeune humaine en était à l'origine : en effet, elle palpait le sol avec son bâton blanc, tâtant prudemment la surface se trouvant devant elle avant d'avancer. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas semblé effrayée par lui : elle était aveugle. Elle n'avait donc entendu que sa voix, et, ne pouvant pas la différencier de celle d'un humain, elle l'avait donc prit pour l'un des siens.

Gênée par sa cheville endolorie, elle trébucha sur la dernière marche et manqua tomber au sol. Kaito la retint de justesse, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser avec ses griffes.

–Dé… désolée… balbutia la jeune femme, les joues rouges, visiblement très embarrassée.

Elle se dégagea ensuite doucement, mais fermement, des bras de Kaito. À cette occasion, il put voir une mèche d'un blanc de neige sur sa tempe droite, ce qui le surprit. Elle semblait jeune, et, même en imaginant qu'elle soit plus vieille que ce qu'elle semblait, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'être assez pour avoir des cheveux blancs.

Il réfléchit longuement à ce sujet, pendant qu'il nettoyait ses habits, qu'elle avait laissé dans la première pièce de la salle de bain, et il finit par conclure qu'il ne lui demanderait rien. Elle ne lui en parlerait sans doute pas d'elle-même, et, de toute façon, il ne risquait pas de la revoir.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme tâtonna autour d'elle pour se créer des repères, et tomba sur un vêtement. Intriguée, elle le palpa. Le tissu lui parut très doux, usé et ancien, plus encore que celui de ses propres vêtements, qui n'étaient plus tout jeunes non plus, et qui lui avaient été donnés par les plus vieilles villageoises. En l'explorant, elle constata qu'elle allait nager dedans. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver toute nue. Elle retira son kimono, qu'elle déposa dans un grand seau en bois, dédié à cet effet. Elle trouva assez facilement le savon, que son hôte avait déposé à côté du lavabo.

Elle appréciait la façon japonaise de se laver : en effet, on devait d'abord se savonner et se rincer, avant de pouvoir se détendre dans l'eau du bain, souvent très chaude. Une fois propre, elle se laissa glisser avec délice dans le bain chaud, presque brûlant, après avoir fermé la porte de communication entre les deux pièces. L'eau détendit ses muscles douloureux, et elle fit à peine attention au fait que Kaito venait récupérer son kimono sale dans l'autre pièce.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain, vêtue du kimono trop grand pour elle, qui appartenait à Kaito, au moment où il étendait ses vêtements près du feu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle était plutôt mignonne comme ça. Elle avança prudemment dans sa direction, et Kaito alla vivement l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne s'approche trop du foyer, la faisant sursauter de frayeur lorsqu'il la saisit par un bras. Il se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir ainsi prise par surprise, et s'expliqua en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur un coussin :

–Désolé, mais un peu plus et vous tombiez dans le foyer. Et puis il faut bien que je m'occupe de votre cheville.

–Pardon… murmura la jeune femme.

Tout en préparant une bande de tissu imprégnée d'herbes médicinales, il l'étudia du coin de l'œil, notant une certaine frustration sur ses traits. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas toujours dû être aveugle, et qu'elle devait certainement avoir été très indépendante avant ça.

Comme si un accord tacite était passé entre eux, aucun des deux ne parla de la cécité de la jeune femme. Au lieu de ça, il parlèrent de tout et de rien. La nuit s'écoula ainsi, la jeune femme parlant doucement, tranquillement, du village où elle vivait. Elle n'y avait pas grandit, mais elle y vivait depuis quelques mois avec son cheval, par la force des choses. Elle aimait bien ce village, même si bien des habitants la méprisaient pour son infirmité. Elle parvenait à se débrouiller, bien qu'elle vive seule dans une vieille maison.

Pourtant, elle ne haïssait pas les autres humains, et elle avait même plutôt pitié d'eux. Ils ne comptaient que sur leur vue, et se fiaient aux informations parfois erronées qu'elle leur transmettait. Elle-même avait dû apprendre à se fier à son ouïe et à son toucher pour se débrouiller. Lorsqu'elle parla de ça, ce fut la seule fois qu'elle aborda le sujet de sa cécité, et elle l'abandonna très vite pour parler de la vie au village, simple et tranquille.

En l'écoutant parler, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaito eut l'impression de comprendre le cœur des humains, et le sien en particulier. Il sentit qu'il se prenait d'affection pour elle, car, en un sens, elle lui ressemblait : tous deux étaient en quelque sorte des parias, rejetés par la société, bien que les raisons en soient différentes. Lui parce qu'il était un Oni, un Ogre, et elle parce qu'elle était une aveugle, une infirme, mais aussi une étrangère, bien qu'elle soit humaine.

Il releva soudain la tête en se rendant compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus clair maintenant.

–Mince !

–Quoi ? sursauta la jeune femme. Il y a un problème ?

–Le jour est en train de se lever. Et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

–C'est pas la première fois que je fais une nuit blanche, et ça sera sûrement pas la dernière, t'en fais pas, soupira la jeune femme en souriant légèrement, avant de se mettre debout. On y va ? Tu m'avais promis de me guider jusqu'au village au matin, non ?

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le tutoiement était venu tout seul dans la conversation, et il était incapable de dire à quel moment le « vous » formel s'était transformé en « tu » amical.

–Certes, mais je te signale qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te changes.

Il ne put retenir la note de mélancolie qui transparaissait dans sa voix, et elle s'en rendit compte.

–Kaito-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se secoua et reprit la parole.

–Tu portes des vêtements d'homme.

Perplexe, la jeune femme tourna son visage dans la direction de sa voix, la tête penchée.

–Oui, et alors ?

–Ça ne se fait pas.

–Ha… Chez moi, il est pourtant habituel que les femmes s'habillent comme les hommes. En plus, les habits féminins sont pas pratiques pour moi.

Kaito comprit ce que ses propos sous-entendaient : pour elle, mettre un kimono féminin seule était difficile. Elle avait besoin d'aide au moment d'attacher la ceinture, et pour elle, ce devait être difficile à admettre. Il eut l'impression qu'elle vivait très mal la perte de son indépendance. Il décrocha ses vêtements, désormais secs, et les lui donna. Il n'y avait pas fait attention en les étendant, mais la ceinture en était beaucoup plus courte et moins épaisse que pour les kimonos féminins traditionnels. Il se prit à penser qu'un yukata (3) lui conviendrait bien mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était changée et prête à partir. Il réalisa alors qu'il regretterait sa présence. Malgré tout, s'il voulait qu'elle reste, c'était pour des raisons purement égoïstes : comme elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle ne le craignait donc pas, et il pouvait lui parler sans qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux remplis de terreur mêlée de haine. Malgré tout, il lui avait donné sa parole, et il la guiderait au plus près du village.

Il ne tenait pas à s'en approcher plus que nécessaire, car si les humains le voyaient, ils le chasseraient à nouveau. Et il y avait toutes les chances qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la croiser.

Ils marchèrent en silence, la main légère de la jeune femme parfois posée sur son bras lors des passages les plus difficiles. À un moment, il dût même la guider plus franchement. Une confiance mutuelle, qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, s'était établie entre eux. Elle lui faisait confiance pour la guider en lieu sûr, et lui, en retour, lui faisait confiance pour ne rien révéler à son sujet.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de marche, alors que le soleil venait de dépasser la crête de la montagne, ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Il restait encore une certaine distance à parcourir, mais Kaito n'osait pas aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle lui demanda :

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaito-san ?

–Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Il te suffit de suivre le chemin pour arriver au village, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps, et il y a peu de chances pour que tu te perdes si tu vas tout droit.

Il lut de la tristesse dans son regard mort.

–Tu ne peux vraiment pas aller plus loin ?

–Si je m'approche du village, dans le meilleur des cas, ils vont me chasser à coup de fourches. Dans le pire, ils prendront des épées. Je suis encore moins le bienvenu que toi, et c'est peu de le dire.

–Alors dans ce cas, je reviendrais demain, et au revoir !

Il cligna des yeux, éberlué.

–C'est impossible… Tu ne peux pas…

Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire. Puis elle effleura sa manche, et partit en direction du village sans se retourner, avançant tranquillement à son propre rythme, lent et prudent. Kaito resta un long moment à la contempler, puis il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Bien plus tard, en y repensant, il se rendrait compte que c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à être heureux.

Le lendemain matin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sortit de chez lui pour se changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment à marcher sans but, il entendit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut tout de suite, et qui râlait contre elle-même.

–Pourtant j'étais sûre que c'était par ici ! Alors pourquoi ça fait trois fois que je me retrouve devant le même foutu sapin ? ! ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se manifesta.

–Parce qu'il ne faut pas tourner à droite ou à gauche, mais aller tout droit.

Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui avec une moue mi-boudeuse mi-rieuse.

–Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

Il rit doucement.

–Tu t'es déjà très bien débrouillée pour arriver jusqu'ici. Tu venais me voir alors ?

–Évidemment, tu voulais que j'aille faire quoi en montagne ?

Il redevint sérieux.

–Tu n'as pas parlé de moi aux villageois ?

–Ben non, après ce que tu m'as dit, ça me paraissait pas être une très bonne idée, même si je me demande bien pourquoi tu vis comme un ermite…

Kaito sourit, et tendit la main dans sa direction.

–Alors, on y va ? Tu veux que je te guide pour que tu puisses retrouver le chemin la prochaine fois ?

Elle sourit, et tendit sa propre main.

–Je crois plutôt que j'attendrais ici que tu arrives. D'accord ?

Il sourit, et attrapa sa main, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne touche pas ses griffes. La même routine se répéta pratiquement chaque jour pendant les mois qui suivirent : elle venait tôt le matin, et restait avec lui jusqu'en début d'après-midi, où, après qu'il ait partagé son repas avec elle, il la guidait jusqu'au temple abandonné qu'elle avait découvert juste avant de le rencontrer.

Il lui en avait raconté l'histoire tragique : il avait entendu dire que, quelques siècles plus tôt, un massacre avait eu lieu dans ce temple. Il n'en savait pas les détails, seulement que, depuis, personne n'avait osé y entrer après que les dépouilles des prêtres qui y avaient officié aient été enlevées et enterrées. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, les kamis avaient été si furieux qu'aucun être humain n'avait mit les pieds à l'intérieur depuis près de trois siècles. Quant à lui, il était encore moins le bienvenu dans ce temple qu'il ne l'était dans le village.

Elle fut assez surprise d'entendre cette histoire, car même si elle sentait parfois des présences autour d'elle, jamais elle ne s'était sentie en danger. Kaito supposa que les divinités devaient apprécier son dévouement à entretenir le temple malgré sa cécité. Celle-ci l'empêchait de faire plus qu'entretenir la petite salle où se trouvaient les autels, mais la sincérité de ses gestes compensait sans doute son peu de moyens, même si elle était étrangère. Et chaque jour, au moment de partir, elle lui demandait si elle pouvait revenir le voir.

Kaito ne lui parla jamais de sa vraie nature, craignant qu'elle ne veuille plus venir le voir.

Pourtant, un jour, il la découvrit assise à leur point de rendez-vous, pensive.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son nom, lors de leur première rencontre, elle lui avait répondu un unique mot avec un rire amer : Meshii. Un terme utilisé par les villageois, insultant, méprisant, et pourtant, vrai quelque part, car il pouvait aussi bien se traduire par cécité, aveugle… que par ignorant…. Malgré tout, il avait senti que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais il ne lui avait jamais posé la question, respectant son silence.

–Meshii ?

Lorsqu'il l'appela doucement, elle releva la tête vers lui.

–Dis-moi, Kaito-san, à quoi ça ressemble un Oni ?

Sur le coup, il resta bouche bée, incapable de lui répondre. Elle continua de sa voix douce et un peu triste :

–Les gens du village disent qu'il y a un Oni qui vit dans la montagne, un monstre terrifiant, plus effrayant que tout… Dis-moi, cet Oni, c'est toi ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu me laisser voir ton visage ?

Par « voir », Kaito savait qu'elle voulait dire en réalité toucher. Car c'était par le toucher, l'ouïe et l'odorat qu'elle appréhendait désormais le monde qui l'entourait. Il hésita un bref instant, envisageant même de s'enfuir en courant, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper, mais cette idée l'abandonna dès qu'il vit son expression.

Meshii semblait triste, presque au bord des larmes. Pour se représenter son visage, elle n'avait que sa voix, et elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui. Mais elle avait toujours respecté son refus qu'elle le voit à sa façon, même si elle en souffrait.

Il s'approcha alors doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de prendre sa main gauche entre les siennes, un geste qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment permis jusque-là. La jeune femme resta un instant immobile, surprise, puis elle se mit à explorer doucement la main de Kaito entre les siennes, à gestes lents et précautionneux, craignant à tout instant qu'il se dérobe. Elle palpa doucement la paume légèrement calleuse, puis explora le dos de la main et les doigts, haussant les sourcils, étonnée, en sentant ses ongles noirs et acérés, véritables griffes. Puis elle remonta, touchant le poignet, puis l'avant-bras. Elle progressa lentement jusqu'à l'épaule, et finit par arriver au visage.

Elle sentit Kaito frissonner, nerveux, mais il ne bougea pas, et ne chercha pas non plus à se dérober. Meshii s'enhardit alors et commença à toucher son visage. Elle le palpa doucement, traçant de ses doigts légers les contours de sa bouche, effleurant ses pommettes, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle passa dessus, puis elle remonta encore et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Kaito sursauta violemment quand elle toucha ses cornes, mais il ne lut que de la surprise dans son expression, aucune peur ou dégoût. Puis ses mains redescendirent, et elle palpa brièvement son torse. Le cœur battant, Kaito attendit qu'elle achève son examen.

Elle finit par reposer ses mains dans les siennes.

–Alors c'est à ça que ça ressemble un Oni ? C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à un humain… dit-elle de sa voix douce, avant d'ajouter, encore plus bas : si effrayant, si terrifiant… puis elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Je ne te trouve pas si effrayant, moi. Je te trouve même plutôt mignon…

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire, infiniment soulagé. Ses mains se refermèrent doucement sur les siennes.

–Merci.

Elle pencha la tête, étonnée.

–Merci pour quoi ?

–Pour rien… et pour tout.

Elle grimaça.

–T'es vraiment pas clair Kaito-san. Je nage déjà dans les ténèbres, tu voudrais pas avoir l'amabilité d'éclairer un peu ma lanterne sur ce point ?

–Tu ne m'as pas considéré comme un monstre, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas un être humain comme toi. Alors merci.

Elle lui sourit.

–C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas humain que tu es forcément maléfique. Des fois, je me dis que les êtres qui sont vraiment mauvais, ce sont les humains, malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

–C'est vrai, mais parfois, il suffit de rencontrer une perle comme toi pour cesser de les haïr.

Meshii devint écarlate, visiblement atrocement gênée.

–Vrai… vraiment ? fit-elle, abominablement mal à l'aise, et elle tenta d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet : Dis-moi, Kaito-san, tes cheveux et tes yeux sont de quelle couleur ?

–Ils sont tous les deux bleus foncés, tout comme le ciel lorsqu'il commence à faire nuit. Et appelle-moi juste Kaito, s'il te plaît… (4)

Il eut un rire doux en voyant son expression étonnée, et tendit une main pour ramener une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle rougit encore plus fort, surtout quand il effleura ensuite sa joue du dos de la main. Puis il se leva doucement, l'entraînant avec lui.

Aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient observés. La personne qui les espionnait était trop loin pour avoir pu les écouter, mais elle était assez près pour avoir assisté à toute la scène. Elle continua à les suivre jusqu'à la demeure de Kaito, puis elle fit demi-tour pour rentrer au village.

Tout le monde savait qu'un Oni vivait dans la montagne, mais, jusque-là, il s'était toujours soigneusement tenu à l'écart du village et de ses habitants, et aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait croisé dans la montagne. Ils s'évitaient mutuellement, et les villageois avaient même fini par trouver un certain avantage à sa présence : en effet, la plupart des autres Yôkais (5) évitaient soigneusement la région, et peu osaient s'approcher du village.

Les humains ayant, malheureusement, une remarquable facilité à oublier les bienfaits et autres bénéfices provenant des non-humains, et même des humains, une véritable « chasse à l'Oni » s'organisa rapidement au village. Il fallut quelques jours pour tout préparer, et puis finalement, un soir, tous les hommes du village partirent pour la demeure de Kaito, munis de torches.

Lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte de leur présence, il était déjà trop tard. Toutes les issues étaient coupées, et il se retrouva rapidement acculé dans un coin. Les humains le contemplaient avec des yeux terrifiés et horrifiés, tremblants de peur, alors même que Kaito était seul face à eux tous. Il ne chercha même pas à leur parler : quoi qu'il puisse tenter de leur dire, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation.

Il était encore possible, quoique cela puisse être compliqué, de raisonner un humain isolé, s'il était un minimum sain d'esprit et pas trop bouché. Mais face à une foule, c'était peine perdue.

Un des dirigeants du village s'avança finalement, et Kaito remarqua qu'il semblait un peu plus calme que les autres, mais ce n'était pas forcément très bon signe pour lui non plus.

–Tu vas nous promettre deux choses, Oni. Tu vas nous promettre de ne plus chercher à la revoir, et tu vas surtout partir d'ici, sans jamais revenir.

Par « la », Kaito voyait très bien de qui ils voulaient parler. Il eut envie de hurler sa rage et son désespoir, de protester de toutes ses forces, mais il se contint. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il mourrait. Et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle le suive ensuite… Ce fut finalement cette pensée qui parvint à le convaincre. Une image flotta dans son esprit. Celle du sourire heureux de la jeune femme.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa cécité avec elle, et il s'était toujours efforcé de la traiter comme si elle voyait encore. Il ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes de tristesse. L'une d'entre elle s'échappa malgré tous ses efforts, sous les murmures nerveux de la foule, qui se tut lorsque Kaito acquiesça.

–Très bien, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Je partirais demain matin, et je ne chercherais pas à la revoir de ma propre volonté.

En un sens, pour la deuxième partie de sa promesse, il ne mentait pas. Il ne chercherait pas à la revoir de lui-même, mais si elle décidait de se lancer à sa recherche, ce serait de sa propre initiative, bien qu'il doute que ça se produise, à cause de son infirmité.

Les humains, apparemment satisfaits, partirent, le laissant seul. Kaito attendit d'avoir la certitude qu'ils étaient trop loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait. À cet instant, et à cet instant seulement, il s'autorisa à s'effondrer au sol, pleurant de rage et de désespoir, maudissant les dieux.

Il resta ainsi prostré un long moment, avant de finir par se relever pour retourner dans sa maison, afin de préparer son départ. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il savait que s'il ne tenait pas sa parole, au mieux, cela lui retomberait dessus. Au pire, cela retomberait aussi sur Meshii. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sur lui, ça pouvait encore passer, il avait l'habitude, même si c'était chaque fois un peu plus douloureux. Mais si, par sa faute, elle en subissait les conséquences, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il aurait put tuer les villageois, bien sûr, s'il l'avait vraiment voulut. Mais à quoi bon ? Et pour quoi faire ? Par nature, les Onis étaient des créatures plutôt pacifiques, bien que disposant d'une grande force physique, ainsi que de griffes assez solides pour décapiter un Yôkai sans effort. Hélas, à force d'être rejetés par les humains à cause des mauvaises actions de quelques-uns d'entre eux, sans compter le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, la plupart avaient finit par s'aigrir, et haïssaient tous les humains sans distinction. Kaito était encore trop jeune, même pour un Oni, pour être vraiment aigri, et il ressentait de la lassitude plus qu'autre chose. Il se fit la réflexion que, finalement, sa place était peut-être sur la route.

Il se prépara donc un petit sac de voyage, le remplissant des quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin, ceci incluant des paires de gants ensorcelés. Ils ne recouvraient pas toute sa main, s'arrêtant juste un peu en dessous des doigts, mais c'était largement suffisant, car ils lui permettaient de passer pour un humain, à condition qu'il fasse attention à sa coiffure.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. L'idée d'abandonner Meshii était si douloureuse… qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant, sans lui pour la rendre heureuse, pour la traiter comme quelqu'un de normal ? Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui proposer de venir avec lui. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il contemplait la lune à travers la fenêtre. Peu importe la façon dont il retournait le problème dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de solution. Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, au matin, il était déjà tard. Encore quelque peu endormi, les yeux rougis, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait l'attendre. Puis il se rappela les événements de la nuit, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir sans l'avoir vue une dernière fois. Cette pensée en tête, il s'obligea à se lever. Son sac à la main, il sortit de chez lui, tirant sa porte comme s'il allait bientôt revenir.

Il suivit le sentier comme il le faisait tous les jours jusque-là, et tomba sur Meshii au même endroit que d'habitude. Son écharpe en tissu était enroulée autour de sa tête, tel un turban lâche, afin de cacher ses cornes sans trop de problème. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança. Il devait en finir le plus vite possible, sinon il n'aurait jamais la force de partir.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, sentant sa présence. Elle réalisa aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, car sa démarche était très différente de d'habitude : elle était lourde, pesante, comme dépourvue de la joie habituelle qui présidait à leurs rencontres. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait perdu toute son énergie et qu'il se forçait à avancer.

–Kaito ? appela-t-elle, franchement inquiète, en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Il l'intercepta doucement, d'une manière différente de d'habitude. Meshii eut alors la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait la main ainsi, comme s'il n'allait plus la revoir. Elle sentit soudain la peur l'envahir. Qu'avait-il pu se passer hier soir ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que les hommes du village étaient tous sortis ? Elle ne sentait pourtant pas d'odeur de sang, alors il ne pouvait pas être blessé…

–Je dois partir.

–Hein ? Comment ça partir ? Pour où ? Et pourquoi ?

–Je suis désolé…

Kaito pivota doucement, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il sentit ses doigts glisser sur les siens, comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Finalement, leurs mains se séparèrent, et il eut l'impression d'être prit dans un froid glacial. Elle l'appela, en larmes, le suppliant de rester, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ses sanglots lui brisèrent le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Meshii tenta de le suivre, affolée, mais elle trébucha et tomba à genoux avec un petit cri de douleur.

Il faillit se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas partir. Il serra les dents, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et prit tout simplement la fuite. Kaito eut beau se répéter qu'il faisait ça pour son bien à elle, il avait l'impression de se moquer de lui-même avec cette excuse à laquelle il ne croyait même pas. Il avait, en fait, tout simplement l'impression d'être un lâche.

Meshii resta immobile un long moment, incapable de bouger. Elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu pleurer Kaito, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fuyait ainsi. Que s'était-il passé ? Toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclat. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il l'aimait bien, surtout après leur conversation de la veille. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

En état de choc, elle finit par rentrer au village. Elle entendit alors des villageois parler entre eux, et ils se félicitaient du départ de l'ogre. Elle fut obligée de s'appuyer contre un mur, les jambes tremblantes. Ils l'avaient chassé du village. En les écoutant, elle comprit que ses visites trop fréquentes avaient attiré l'attention sur Kaito.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était en partie de sa faute si Kaito avait été obligé de partir. Elle savait qu'il n'était jamais resté bien longtemps quelque part, et que ce village était le premier où il restait un tant soit peu. Mais la plus grande part en incombait tout de même aux villageois : par bêtise, peur, haine, et peut-être même jalousie, ils avaient chassé un être doux, au grand cœur, juste parce qu'il n'était pas humain.

Folle de chagrin et de douleur, elle prit la fuite. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au temple où elle passait tous les après-midi jusque-là. Sauf que cette fois, les présences n'étaient pas nébuleuses, vagues, mais bien présentes, elle pouvait carrément sentir leur odeur : une odeur de fauve, âcre, puissante, une autre plus sèche, comme un oiseau, et deux autres, indéfinissables. Une voix résonna alors, grave, puissante, ancienne.

« Que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, petite ? »

Pendant quelques instants, Meshii resta immobile, incrédule, réalisant qu'elle pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Puis elle s'agenouilla, se prosternant devant les quatre gardiens. En effet, elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu et Seiryu, les quatre gardiens des directions dans la mythologie chinoise, repris dans la mythologie japonaise. Ceux dont elle avait entretenu les autels.

–Je vous en prie, gémit-elle. Aidez-moi. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner… Kaito… il… Les gens du village…

« Ils l'ont chassé. »

La voix avait changé. Sa sagesse apaisante flotta dans l'air. Un autre avait prit la parole, relayé ensuite par un troisième, furieux, grondant.

« En quoi cela doit-il nous concerner ? Les humains… Pouah ! »

Un rugissement ébranla l'air, la faisant sursauter de peur. Puis un autre encore prit la parole.

« Paix, Byakko. Tu oublies qu'elle ne voit plus. Vers qui peut-elle se tourner, à part nous ? Cet Oni était le seul à la respecter en dépit de son handicap. Et elle était la seule humaine qui ne le haïssait pas juste pour sa nature. »

« Et après, Seiryu ? » gronda Byakko. « Je te repose la question : en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? »

Un bruissement d'ailes froissa le silence, puis la première voix reprit la parole.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle a nettoyé nos autels. Elle a fait de son mieux pour entretenir le temple malgré son handicap. »

« Elle est étrangère, Suzaku. »

« Et alors ? » demanda la deuxième voix, celle de Genbu. « Au moins, elle est sincère. »

Meshii resta immobile, quelque peu perdue. Elle avait l'impression que son avenir se jouait dans cette pièce, parmi ces quatre kamis (6).

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, Byakko, mais tu es en minorité. » signala Seiryu. « À part toi, nous sommes tous d'accord pour l'aider. »

Elle entendit un battement d'ailes, accompagné par un bruit de serres raclant du bois. Le bruit se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Suzaku se trouve juste devant elle. Meshii pouvait sentir sa présence imposante, presque intimidante. Le phénix prit la parole :

« Nous pouvons d'accorder un souhait, si tu le désires. Mais un seul et unique souhait. »

« Choisis-le bien. » ajouta Seiryu. « Car nous ne t'en accorderons qu'un seul. Que veux-tu ? »

« Recouvrer la vue ? » ironisa Byakko.

La jeune femme réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas nier en avoir rêvé, de voir à nouveau. Mais cela impliquait de chercher Kaito sans savoir à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Si elle avait pu le voir avant de perdre la vue, peut-être aurait-elle accepté. Mais elle ne connaissait son visage qu'au travers de son sens du toucher. Elle savait bien que ses cheveux étaient bleus, mais cet indice était trop maigre, alors elle refusa en secouant doucement la tête. Byakko émit un feulement moqueur, la faisant frissonner.

« Byakko ! » lança la voix de Genbu.

« Oh ça va… » grogna ce dernier.

Un bruissement d'écailles résonna tandis que Seiryu s'approchait à son tour.

« Alors, que veux-tu ? »

Sa voix était douce, et donna à Meshii le courage nécessaire pour s'exprimer.

–J'aimerais… j'aimerais juste savoir où le chercher. Même la direction serait suffisante pour moi.

« C'est tout ? »

Byakko semblait étonné.

–Qui suis-je pour oser vous demander plus ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir le retrouver. Peu m'importe le temps que ça me prendra…

Seiryu renifla, amusé. Cette humaine était décidément plus qu'intéressante. Suzaku se lissa brièvement les plumes, et la queue de serpent de Genbu s'enroula autour de son corps de tortue, tandis que la queue de tigre de Byakko s'agitait nerveusement. Le dieu-dragon reprit la parole.

« Suzaku, veux-tu t'en occuper ? »

« Bien sûr. Tends une de tes mains, petite, et ne bouge plus. »

La jeune femme obéit aussitôt sans poser de question, tendant sa main droite devant elle. Elle sentit une brûlure sur le dos de sa main, juste après qu'une plume s'y soit déposée. La douleur augmenta jusqu'à être presque insupportable, avant de disparaître d'un seul coup.

« Et voilà. Tu sauras ainsi dans quelle direction chercher, quelle que soit la route que tu emprunteras. Elle t'indiquera la bonne direction aux croisements, et durera jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves dans la même ville que lui. Mais attention : une fois que tu auras atteint la ville où il se trouve, elle disparaîtra définitivement. Alors ne t'attardes pas lorsque cela arrivera. »

Elle se prosterna à nouveau.

–Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Je regrette de devoir partir, et de ne plus pouvoir entretenir ce temple…

« Tes intentions étaient sincères et louables, mais tu as aussi droit au bonheur. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chances que tu puisses être vraiment heureuse avec cet Oni. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules.

–Je veux juste vivre avec lui. Mais de toute façon, la bêtise humaine ne connaît hélas aucune limite. Peut-être devrons-nous fuir souvent, mais je préfère cela à vivre ma vie seule et rejetée.

Genbu eut un petit rire, amusé.

« Pour une humaine aussi jeune, tu fais preuve de beaucoup de clairvoyance. »

–Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt dit du réalisme, mais j'ai eu une amie qui était particulièrement lucide au sujet des humains… et j'avoue que je partage son point de vue. La différence, quelle qu'elle soit, engendre souvent le rejet. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que j'ai perdu la vue.

« Je vois. Bien, maintenant, tu devrais partir. Même si notre don n'a pas de limite de temps, plus tu attendras, plus tu auras du mal à le retrouver. Sans compter que s'il passe dans des endroits habités par de nombreux Yôkais, il te sera impossible de le trouver tant qu'il sera à proximité. Notre pouvoir a des limites. »

Meshii se redressa doucement et reprit son bâton.

–Je vous remercie infiniment, et je vous fais mes adieux. Je crains de ne plus jamais revenir par ici.

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit, laissant les quatre kamis silencieux. Byakko était le plus perplexe. Comme Suzaku et Seiryu, il n'était pas présent la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le temple. Genbu était le seul à être présent, et il avait été étonné de voir cette jeune humaine entrer dans le temple pour s'abriter de la pluie.

N'importe quel autre habitant du village serait resté sous l'auvent pour s'abriter de la pluie torrentielle, mais elle, elle était carrément entrée dans le temple. Elle était restée de longues minutes immobile, tremblant de froid, puis elle avait commencé à explorer le temple, tâtonnant avec son bâton sur le sol de bois poussiéreux. Le premier autel sur lequel elle était tombée était justement le sien, et il avait été fort étonné de la voir tendre prudemment la main pour palper la statuette. Elle l'avait palpée en détails, avant de la reposer respectueusement sur son socle. Elle avait continué à explorer la salle, et il avait rapidement réalisé qu'elle était aveugle.

Après qu'elle ait étudié les trois autres autels, elle avait trébuché sur un seau en bois abandonné là lors du massacre. Elle l'avait saisit, puis, en reconnaissant un seau, elle était allée le remplir avec l'eau qui tombait dehors. En se servant d'un mouchoir en tissu qu'elle avait sur elle, elle avait soigneusement nettoyé chacune des statuettes et chacun des autels. Puis elle avait joint les mains pour prier devant chacun des autels, même si elle ne croyait pas réellement en eux. Il avait senti que son geste n'était pas guidé par une foi aveugle, mais juste par la sincérité de ce qu'elle estimait juste.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le temple était abandonné, mais elle regrettait que les autels aient été totalement délaissés. Il avait alors décidé de la laisser rester jusqu'à la fin de la pluie. Il pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais plus, mais le surlendemain, elle était de retour, accompagnée d'un Oni aux cheveux bleus. Ce dernier était prudemment resté en dehors de l'enceinte du temple, mais il l'avait accompagné chaque fois qu'elle était venue, l'attendant tranquillement. Elle ne restait pas plus d'une heure ou deux, juste le temps de nettoyer la salle du temple et de mettre des bâtonnets d'encens à brûler. Mais elle revenait presque tous les jours.

Parfois, elle ne venait pas pendant un jour ou deux. Les trois autres étaient revenus pendant une de ses absences, et avaient été stupéfaits de trouver la salle aussi propre, avec des offrandes sur chacun des autels. Ils l'avaient observée lorsqu'elle venait, et avaient finalement décidé de la laisser faire.

Puis elle était venue implorer leur aide, alors même que Suzaku avait assisté à la scène de la veille. Elle avait semblé se moquer totalement des villageois, ne pensant qu'à Kaito, l'Oni qui s'était prit d'affection pour elle. L'inverse était visiblement réciproque, et c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient accepté de l'aider. Seiryu interrompit ses réflexions en se redressant.

« Eh bien, que décidez-vous ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » grogna Byakko.

« Je te signale aimablement qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour entretenir notre temple. De plus, elle ne hait pas quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il est différent d'elle. Personnellement, » ajouta Suzaku, « elle va me manquer. »

« À moi aussi, » ajouta Seiryu. « Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper de ces idiots de villageois à ma manière. Cette fois, la coupe est pleine. »

« On verra bien. » grogna Byakko.

Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle allait lui manquer à lui aussi. Sa présence discrète et timide, sincère et respectueuse, était rafraîchissante après des siècles d'hypocrisie en grande pompe. Il avait déjà une idée de ce que manigançait le dragon, et décida d'y mettre son propre grain de sel. Ses babines se retroussèrent sur un rictus amusé. Oh oui, tout cela allait être fort intéressant.

Pendant ce temps, Kaito avançait sans véritable but. Il n'avait emporté que peu de provisions, quelques vêtements, et un shamisen (7) qui lui avait été donné par un vieil homme à qui il avait offert un repas, il y a bien 60 ou 70 ans déjà. Ce dernier lui avait apprit à en jouer, avant d'être emporté par une maladie. Depuis, Kaito le gardait précieusement, comme l'un de ses rares souvenirs provenant d'un humain bien plus tolérant que la moyenne. Il marcha pendant près de deux semaines, ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir et jouer afin de gagner de quoi se nourrir. Il n'avait que peu de chansons à son répertoire, mais une nouvelle s'y ajouta rapidement. Curieusement, alors qu'elle contenait une infinie mélancolie, c'était celle qui avait le plus de succès.

_Mukashi mukashi ni katarareta  
kokoro no yasashii ao oni to  
mura no musume no o-hanashi wo  
kikasemashou  
kikasemashou_

mura no hazure no mori no iriguchi  
sono saki susumeba oni no ie  
maigo no musume me miezu tsuita  
sore ga oni to mo shiru koto mo naku

koe wo kakereba hohoemu musume  
oni ha ichiyo wo tanoshiku sugosu  
musume ha hanasu mura no koto hito no koto  
hajimete oni ha hito kokoro wo shitta

mata kuru ne to sayonara  
muri da to iu kedo warau kedo

mori no iriguchi matsu musume  
koe wo kakereba furi muite  
tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no hi mo to  
soshite itsuka shirasareru  
oni no sugata hito arazu  
sugata mieru  
kowai... kowai...

aru hi ao oni ie kuru hito  
furue obie osoreru hitomi de

musume ni awanu yakusoku to  
nidoto konai to chikawaseru

mura no hazure mori no iriguchi  
koko de o-wakare musume no tame  
musume ha naku kedo shiranu furi  
nakimushi ao oni  
gaman... gaman...

mura no musume ha shiroi hana

oni ni ai ni matte kuru  
itsumademo itsumademo  
itsuka kikoeru koe shinji  
hora ushiro kikoeru kai ?

(Traduction)

_« Il y a longtemps se racontait la légende de l'ogre bleu au grand cœur et de la fille d'un village_

_Leur histoire… Je devrais te laisser l'entendre… Oui je devrais_

_À la fin du village, à l'entrée des bois… Au-delà de ça, se trouve la maison de l'ogre_

_Une jeune fille perdue. Ses yeux étaient aveugles… Elle atteint la maison, sans savoir que c'était celle de l'ogre_

_Quand l'ogre parla, la jeune fille sourit. Il passa une nuit heureuse_

_La fille parla du village, des hommes. Pour la première fois, l'ogre apprit ce qu'était le cœur d'un humain_

_« Je reviendrais » et « au revoir »_

_« Tu ne peux pas » Même si l'ogre lui dit ces mots, la jeune fille se contenta de sourire_

_À l'entrée des bois, la jeune fille attend_

_Si l'ogre appelle, elle se retournera et…_

_Le jour d'après et le jour d'après et celui d'encore après_

_Elle voudra que…_

_Et un jour, on lui dit que c'était le visage d'un ogre, que ce n'était pas un humain_

_« Je le vois, ce visage, maintenant. Tellement terrifiant… Tellement effrayant »_

_Un jour, à la maison de l'ogre bleu, virent des hommes_

_Avec des yeux brillants, effrayés, horrifiés_

_« Promets de ne plus jamais voir la fille et ne reviens plus jamais au village »_

_Ce sont ce qu'ils firent promettre à l'ogre_

_Là où le village se termine, à l'entrée des bois… De là… Je devrais partir… Pour son bien-être à elle_

_Pourtant, la jeune fille pleura, prétendant ne pas comprendre_

_Pleure, petit ogre bleu… sois fort, sois fort, pour elle…_

_La fille d'un village, une sublime fleur blanche… Pour chercher l'ogre…_

_Elle voulait le ramener avec elle… Infiniment et infiniment…_

_Une voix qu'elle avait entendu un jour y croyait_

_« Ici… Derrière toi… Peux-tu m'entendre ? » »_

À chaque fois qu'il la chantait, il espérait presque pouvoir la revoir. Mais ses espoirs étaient à chaque fois déçus. Il ne vit aucune chevelure couleur d'or sombre se retourner en entendant sa voix. Les gens, en entendant cette chanson-là, lui donnaient souvent plus d'argent. Parfois, certains restaient parler avec lui, lui offrant un repas, et lui demandant l'origine de cette chanson.

Invariablement, il répondait qu'elle était inspirée de sa propre expérience. Ce en quoi il ne mentait pas. Les gens pensaient en général qu'il avait enjolivé les choses, avec son histoire d'Oni. Aucun ne pensait que c'était en fait la vérité.

Un jour, il s'éloigna des endroits fréquentés par les humains. Il savait qu'un certain nombre de Yôkais vivaient dans la montagne, et il avait décidé de s'y installer, au moins provisoirement. Sur le chemin, il rencontra un humain. Ce dernier était armé d'un katana, mais il ne paraissait pas être un samouraï, car il ne possédait pas de wakizashi (8). Il semblait assez pauvre, et, en voyant Kaito, il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas de la nourriture à lui donner en échange d'un peu de compagnie.

Kaito n'avait rien contre sa présence, et il accepta volontiers. La solitude avait été sa seule compagne pendant bien longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il avait connu Meshii, elle lui semblait bien pesante. Son compagnon d'un soir semblait compatissant qui plus est, et Kaito se surprit à s'épancher auprès de lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais sans pour autant tout lui dévoiler non plus, il n'était quand même pas suicidaire.

En voyant son shamisen, son interlocuteur, qui avait dit s'appeler Matsudai (9), lui demanda s'il pouvait lui jouer une chanson. Kaito accepta volontiers, et il chanta la chanson qu'il avait appelée « Oni to musume » (Le démon et la jeune fille (10)). Son interlocuteur l'écouta sans dire un mot jusqu'à la fin.

–C'est une belle chanson, bien que triste. D'où la sortez-vous ?

–De mon expérience, en grande partie.

–Je trouve quand même cela curieux – Kaito lui jeta un regard de biais, perplexe, en rangeant son instrument – qu'un Oni se soit attaché à une jeune humaine, aveugle qui plus est.

–Sa cécité n'est pas un problème, répliqua Kaito d'un ton agressif malgré lui, bien au contraire. Grâce à cela, elle a pu voir mon… le véritable visage de cet Oni, et elle n'a pas vu un monstre, mais une personne. Elle est bien plus clairvoyante, à sa façon, que tous les autres humains.

Matsudai leva les mains.

–Du calme, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Votre histoire à tous les deux reste triste malgré tout.

Kaito se figea.

–Je vous demande pardon ?

–Vous êtes cet Oni, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez raconté votre histoire sous forme de chanson.

Kaito se tendit brusquement, méfiant. Cet humain avait compris qui il était ? Matsudai soupira légèrement.

–Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Enfin, pas pour le moment. J'ai ma propre peine à porter, et, jusqu'ici, j'ai erré sans but. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous tienne compagnie un moment…

Kaito se décrispa légèrement, toujours sur ses gardes.

–C'est à voir. Pour le moment, je ne compte pas aller très loin, et les humains n'y sont pas les bienvenus.

Matsudai se mit à gribouiller sur le sol avec une brindille.

–Au point où j'en suis, c'est pas ça qui va changer grand-chose.

Kaito fronça les sourcils, mi-méfiant mi-perplexe, trouvant son comportement un peu louche.

–Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre.

–C'est en rapport avec ce que je vous ai dit, au sujet de ma propre peine. Enfin, dans mon cas, il s'agit plutôt de ma malédiction.

–Et alors ? Ne m'obligez pas à insister.

Matsudai soupira d'un air las, et, l'espace d'un instant, son regard se ternit, comme s'il était infiniment vieux et fatigué.

–Je doute que vous acceptiez de m'aider si je vous explique tout.

–À voir, laissez-moi en juger.

Alors, Matsudai parla. Il lui raconta son histoire, à la fois cruelle et tragique : près de 300 ans auparavant, il avait été un chasseur d'Oni particulièrement redouté, et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il avait tout de suite deviné la vraie nature de Kaito.

Un jour, alors qu'il chassait un Oni, il était tombé sur la maison de celui-ci. Cet Oni était lui aussi tombé amoureux d'une humaine, et il avait eu un enfant avec elle, une petite fille. À l'époque, il se moquait pas mal de la vie des gens s'ils protégeaient des Onis, et il n'avait pas hésité à torturer la femme et l'enfant pour obtenir des informations sur l'Oni. Hélas, la femme n'avait rien voulut lui dire et il était repartit bredouille.

Mais l'Oni, rendu fou de douleur et de chagrin par la perte de sa famille, s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Il avait finit par le rattraper, au bout d'un mois de traque, et ils s'étaient affrontés. Malheureusement, même si l'Oni savait bien se battre au corps à corps, il ne faisait pas le poids face à quelqu'un se battant avec une épée, et il avait été mortellement blessé.

Alors, en utilisant ses dernières forces, il lui avait lancé une malédiction : il l'avait condamné à ne pouvoir ni vieillir ni mourir, sauf si un Oni aimant une humaine le tuait avec sa propre épée au cours d'un combat. Il avait pensé au début que sa situation était un avantage, et puis, en voyant mourir ceux avec lesquels il se liait, ou auxquels il s'attachait, il avait fini par comprendre tout le poids de cette malédiction, et il s'était mit à la recherche d'un Oni capable de le libérer de ce sort. Mais déjà, à l'époque, les cas d'Onis aimant des humaines étaient plus que rares, et ça n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kaito, il pensait qu'il était condamné à voir le monde changer autour de lui, alors que lui-même ne bougeait pas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Kaito resta silencieux un long moment. D'un certain côté, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas volé sa situation. De l'autre, il avait envie de le plaindre. Ça faisait tout de même 300 ans qu'il errait, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts… Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amoureux de Meshii.

Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, il avait eut l'impression de s'arracher le cœur en la quittant. Et puis, finalement, par les temps qui couraient, s'il savait se battre à l'épée, ça lui permettrait peut-être de protéger un peu mieux Meshii…

–De quoi ?

–J'ai pas été assez claire ? Je m'en vais.

Le fils du chef du village regarda la jeune femme, incrédule. Elle avait toujours été différente des jeune femmes du villages, qui étaient timides et soumises, alors qu'elle-même était fière et indépendante, sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle était étrangère, bien qu'elle soit infirme. Malgré sa cécité, elle avait obstinément refusé d'épouser l'un des villageois, ce qui lui aurait assuré une vie confortable.

Pour couronner le tout, elle était allée rendre visite à l'Oni qui vivait dans la montagne. Depuis deux semaines qu'il était parti, elle s'était employée à réunir des provisions. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce serait pour ça. Elle tenait son cheval par la bride, et portait un sac sur le dos. L'étalon, qui portait le nom du dieu du vent, piaffait nerveusement. Il secouait sa noble tête, agitant sa crinière ténébreuse.

L'animal n'avait jamais voulu se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit d'autre que la jeune femme, et tous les villageois avaient appris à l'admirer de loin. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme avait fait s'agenouiller son étalon et l'avait enfourché, avant de prendre la fuite au grand galop.

Laissant Hayaji galoper, Meshii se perdit dans ses pensées. La plume la guidait encore plus sûrement qu'une boussole ne l'aurait fait, comme si elle avait eu un phare dans son esprit, qui aurait éclairé ses ténèbres en lui indiquant la bonne route. Elle mit plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre la ville la plus proche. Elle mendia un peu d'argent et de nourriture tout en posant des questions sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui serait passé là deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle se doutait qu'il devait essayer de se faire passer pour un humain, aussi ne dit-elle pas qu'elle cherchait en fait un Oni. On lui répondit effectivement qu'il était passé, et qu'il semblait triste. Il jouait d'un shamisen, et chantait une légende au sujet d'un ogre bleu et d'une jeune fille. À chaque fois qu'il terminait sa chanson, il relevait la tête, semblant espérer la venue de quelqu'un. On lui dit qu'il était partit vers le nord, ce qui semblait être la direction que lui indiquait son petit guide.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la ville, et repartit dans la journée. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de sa vulnérabilité, et préférait dormir en pleine nature, près de son étalon, qu'en ville, où elle risquait de se faire agresser.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était entre deux villes, tout s'arrêta. Sur le coup, ahurie, elle tira sur la bride d'Hayaji pour l'arrêter. Le phare… le phare s'était éteint. Plus rien. Le néant. C'était de nouveau les ténèbres les plus absolues, rendues encore plus profondes par cette perte. Kaito… était introuvable. Elle resta immobile un long moment, ne sachant plus quoi faire, puis elle décida de continuer à avancer. Elle avait parcourut un trop long chemin pour s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de bouger hors de la zone où elle ne pouvait plus le détecter, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait seulement que ça ne serait pas trop long…

_KLANG !_

Le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient résonna dans la forêt, faisant fuir les oiseaux. Kaito évita de justesse un assaut de Matsudai. Ce dernier avait peut-être moins de force physique que lui, mais il compensait grâce à sa technique, perfectionnée par trois siècles de combats. Il avait de l'expérience, et assez d'endurance pour tenir un bon moment en combat.

En seulement trois mois, Kaito avait bien progressé et leurs duels duraient plusieurs heures. Au début, Matsudai gagnait à chaque fois en quelques passes. Maintenant, les duels se finissaient le plus souvent par une égalité. Matsudai lui avait dit que, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais manié une épée, il était vraiment exceptionnellement doué, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça. Kaito savait que le moment était tout proche, désormais, où leurs duels d'entraînement se finiraient par un duel à mort. Cependant, il déplorait d'avoir à tuer celui qui était devenu son ami.

Malgré tout, leur pacte était clair : Matsudai lui apprendrait à se battre, et en échange, lorsque Kaito aurait suffisamment progressé, il devrait le tuer. Kaito savait qu'il était fatigué de vivre, surtout en sachant qu'il y avait une condition pour pouvoir mourir. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas se laisser tuer sans se battre, en partie parce que c'était dans sa nature, et aussi, Kaito le savait, parce que l'instinct de survie était le plus fort. Il utilisait l'épée de Matsudai pour les entraînements, aussi ne savait-il pas quand exactement celui-ci cesserait d'attaquer pour l'entraîner et attaquerait pour tuer. Car il avait été clair : si Kaito ne le tuait pas, lui n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

Le combat se durcit soudain, et Matsudai attaqua d'une façon différente, visant les points vitaux de son adversaire. Kaito esquiva de justesse, et comprit que le moment était venu. Le combat fut assez bref, mais, alors même que Kaito avait réussit à désarmer son adversaire, et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever, il hésita. Non seulement il n'avait jamais aimé tuer, mais en plus, il était quasiment certain que Matsudai avait fait exprès de perdre. Il recula d'un pas, alors que ce dernier le fixait d'un œil noir.

–Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

–Tu l'as fait exprès, lui asséna Kaito, soudain certain. Tu es trop habile.

–Là n'est pas le problème ! Notre accord était pourtant clair !

–Je ne peux pas, dit Kaito en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé.

Matsudai soupira.

–Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Il dégaina soudain une dague cachée dans la manche de son kimono et attaqua son compagnon. Kaito, par réflexe, para l'assaut et riposta. Comme il bénéficiait d'une plus grande allonge que son adversaire, il le toucha mortellement, tout près du cœur, sans que Matsudai ne cherche à esquiver le coup. Ce dernier tomba au sol, mourant. Kaito, horrifié, s'agenouilla près de lui, le retournant sur le dos.

–Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Matsudai ricana faiblement, toussant du sang.

–Tu es… beaucoup trop gentil pour ton propre bien… surtout vu ta situation, petit Oni. T'apprendre à te défendre… était le moins que je puisse faire… en regard de tous mes crimes, dit-il d'une voix faible, mais claire. Ta jeune humaine… tu devrais aller la chercher. Je doute… au vu de ce que tu m'as dit sur elle… qu'elle soit restée dans ce village. Pouvoir être aimé… quelle que soit sa race… son passé… est peut-être le plus beau cadeau… qu'on puisse te faire. Alors… protège-la. De toutes tes forces. Tu… me le promets ?

Kaito hocha la tête.

–Je te le promets. Repose en paix mon ami.

Matsudai soupira, soulagé.

–Je vais enfin… pouvoir me reposer… Enfin…

Il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Pour Kaito, cette mort donnée de ses propres mains sonna en quelque sorte le glas de l'innocence qu'il lui restait. Malgré ce que Matsudai avait fait, ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus amis. Kaito n'avait connu que peu d'humains capables de voir au-delà des préjugés qu'on leur inculquait depuis l'enfance, le vieux joueur de shamisen, Meshii et lui inclus. Et devoir le tuer de ses propres mains fut la pire expérience de sa vie.

Kaito l'enterra aussi dignement que possible, érigeant une pierre en guise de stèle. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pour graver le nom de son ami. La tombe resterait donc anonyme, sauf pour lui. Il salua une dernière fois son ami, et partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prévue de prendre au départ. Il retournait au village. Si Meshii y était encore, il l'emmènerait avec lui. Si elle n'y était plus, il partirait à sa recherche.

Kaito resta immobile, incrédule. En seulement quelques mois, le village avait été déserté, réduit à néant. Il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes âges, qui étaient nées là, et qui avaient bien l'intention d'y mourir. Le chef de la troupe de musiciens, qui s'appelait Shinji, avec qui il voyageait se tourna vers lui, une expression interloquée sur le visage.

–Tu es sûr que c'était là que tu vivais ?

–Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais dit oui, mais là…

–Je vais aller me renseigner pour ton amie, ne bouge pas. À mon avis, c'est pas ici qu'on aurait droit à l'hospitalité.

À peine Shinji s'était-il éloigné que Sakura, la plus belle, ainsi que la plus jeune, des deux femmes de la troupe, s'approcha de lui, comme à son habitude. Kaito l'ignora complètement. Elle était belle, c'est vrai, mais elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas, et il était trop inquiet pour Meshii pour lui porter une quelconque attention. Shinji ne tarda pas à revenir, porteur de nouvelles :

–J'en ai plusieurs, et c'est pas des bonnes…

–Qu'est-il arrivé à Meshii ?

–Ils n'en savent rien, elle est partie environ deux semaines après toi. Une sécheresse monumentale s'est alors abattue sur le village, comme s'ils avaient offensé un kami. Ils ont eut beau faire toutes les offrandes et les rituels qu'ils ont pu, et ils ont même fait venir un prêtre de la ville voisine, pas une goutte de pluie n'est tombée ces derniers mois, et même la rivière et la terre se sont asséchées.

–Vraiment ? demanda Haku, un joueur de flûte.

–Et c'est pas le pire ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, leurs bêtes se sont fait dévorer les unes après les autres par un grand fauve. Ça devait être un esprit, parce que ses traces étaient si grosses qu'il devait faire la taille d'un cheval, et elles surgissaient de nulle part, allaient jusqu'à l'enclos, et n'en repartaient pas toujours ! Le village a été déclaré maudit par les prêtres de la ville. Les quelques personnes qui sont restées ici sont trop vieilles pour partir ailleurs. Elles comptent mourir ici. Mais elles n'ont rien à nous donner, et il va falloir repartir. On a encore assez de provisions pour retourner jusqu'à la ville. Je suis désolé Kaito-kun, mais je ne crois pas qu'on pourra retrouver ton amie.

Ce dernier soupira, haussant les épaules.

–Je ne pensais pas qu'elle partirait à ma recherche. Mais je suis au moins soulagé qu'elle soit partie, je ne sais pas ce que les villageois auraient pu lui faire si elle était restée, dit-il alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

–Elle est étrangère, et souffre aussi d'un handicap assez sérieux, même s'il ne l'empêche pas de se débrouiller.

Kaito refusa de leur en dire plus. Meshii n'aimait pas parler de sa cécité, et lui-même répugnait à l'évoquer. Elle était aveugle, et après ? Elle avait finit par s'y habituer, et faisait avec. De plus, pour être honnête, il s'en moquait. De la même façon qu'elle avait vu la personne derrière l'Oni, le démon, lui avait vu la personne derrière l'étrangère, l'infirme. Et elle lui manquait. Atrocement. C'était presque physique, il avait envie de la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras pour, enfin, humer son parfum, son odeur.

Il était là. Après tous ces mois à le chercher en posant des questions, sans savoir où le trouver, le phare s'était soudain ranimé, paraissant briller plus que jamais après cette trop longue absence. Elle était aussitôt partie au grand galop dans cette direction, craignant de le perdre à nouveau. Et plus elle s'était rapprochée de lui, plus le phare avait semblé intense, jusqu'à ce matin, où elle était entrée dans cette ville. Il s'était soudain éteint, et elle avait su qu'elle touchait au but.

Elle avait mit pied à terre, et, tenant Hayaji par sa longe, elle avait demandé aux gens s'ils avaient croisé un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, portant un shamisen. Mais là, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Ce type se foutait clairement de sa gueule, et elle était quasiment certaine que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de la mettre dans son lit. Mais elle était aussi sûre qu'il savait où était Kaito, et c'était bien la seule chose qui la retenait de lui coller son bâton dans les parties intimes.

Ce dernier, pendant ce temps, revenait d'achats en ville avec Haku. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne cessait de jacasser. Kaito ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite à son babillage, assez peu intéressé. Il avait eu beau demander autour de lui si on avait vu une jeune étrangère aux cheveux couleur d'or sombre avec un étalon d'un noir de jais, personne n'avait pu lui répondre pour l'instant.

Il commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'il la vit soudain. Sur le coup, il stoppa net, ne parvenant pas à y croire. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, immobile, lui tournant le dos, tenant un cheval d'un noir profond par sa longe. Elle semblait parler avec un jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle, et, à son attitude, il put se rendre compte qu'elle était exaspérée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, craignant qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage.

–Meshii ? appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

En entendant son nom, elle se figea, avant de se tourner lentement dans la direction de cette voix douce, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

–Kaito ? C'est… c'est vraiment toi ? dit-elle en tendant sa main libre, pleine d'espoir.

Elle sentit ses doigts être interceptés par une paume qu'elle connaissait bien, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en partie recouverte d'un gant étrange. Puis la main l'attira doucement contre un corps chaud, et elle sentit un visage contre le sien, alors que des bras puissants l'enveloppaient tendrement.

–Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué… souffla doucement Kaito, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, ignorant royalement les regards étonnés qu'ils suscitaient.

Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux morts et se blottissait contre lui, laissant glisser la longe qu'elle tenait en main, l'entourant de ses propres bras, si faibles en comparaison, et qui ne l'auraient pourtant lâché pour rien au monde. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité… Elle était nettement plus petite que lui, et se retrouver dans ses bras lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée de tous les malheurs qui pourraient lui arriver…

–Tu m'as manqué aussi, espèce d'abruti… sanglota-t-elle. Tu aurais dû me dire de venir avec toi…

–Je n'ai pas osé… Mais maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû…

Des larmes de joie mêlées de soulagement coulaient sur ses propres joues, et il ne put continuer.

Pendant ce temps, Haku avait continué à avancer, et il lui avait fallut un peu de temps avant de remarquer que Kaito ne le suivait plus. Ce dernier lui répondant en général par monosyllabes ou grognements, voire même pas du tout, il ne s'était pas étonné tout de suite de ne plus recevoir de réponse. Ce n'était qu'en se retournant pour lui demander s'il suivait, même s'il se doutait de la réponse, qu'il avait vu que son compagnon n'était plus là.

En le cherchant du regard, il vit la chevelure bleue de ce dernier un peu plus loin, près d'un cheval aussi noir que le charbon qui piaffait nerveusement. En s'approchant, il put constater que son ami tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit. Kaito était pourtant un solitaire, et, jusque-là, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché le contact.

Il finit par toussoter, un peu gêné, et Kaito relâcha sa prise à contrecœur, gardant malgré tout la main de Meshii dans la sienne. Haku put alors observer la personne que Kaito tenait contre lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur d'or sombre et aux yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. Il dédia un sourire légèrement amusé à Kaito :

–Tu nous présentes ?

–Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme avec curiosité en entendant la voix inconnue.

–Meshii, je te présente Haku. Haku, je te présente Meshii. C'est elle que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps…

–Maintenant que tu l'as retrouvée, je suppose que tu vas t'en aller ? lui demanda Haku, un peu déçu.

–Pas forcément. À deux, la vie peut être un peu plus monotone qu'en groupe. Et toi Meshii, tu veux les rencontrer ?

–Pourquoi pas, sourit Meshii, s'ils sont tous aussi aimables. Je peux ? ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main en direction du visage d'Haku.

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était aveugle, et il remarqua alors l'attitude de Kaito envers sa compagne : il l'entourait légèrement de son bras, comme pour la protéger. Il finit par acquiescer, et la jeune femme palpa son visage de sa main libre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son examen, elle sourit.

–Vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de joyeux, non ?

–Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il, assez surprit.

–On sent à votre visage que vous souriez beaucoup.

Kaito rit doucement en voyant son regard étonné.

–C'est aussi et surtout un grand bavard. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment le faire taire.

–Ah bon ? Moi ça me changera des gens qui font toujours la tête, rigola-t-elle. Dis-moi, vous logez où ?

–Dans une auberge un peu plus loin, répondit Haku en souriant. Et il y a des écuries !

–Parfait ! On y va ?

Ils repartirent tous les trois, plantant là le samouraï. Ce dernier ressentit une frustration intense, mais il avait vu l'épée que portait Kaito, et il jugea plus prudent de laisser tomber. Une infirme n'en valait pas la peine.

Haku fut étonné de la transformation qui s'était opérée sur Kaito. Ce dernier souriait, riait même, à ce que disait son amie. Il ne cherchait pas à la guider, sauf lorsqu'il fallait éviter un obstacle comme un tas de crottin sur la chaussée, et encore, elle semblait les sentir à l'avance. Il évitait soigneusement de s'approcher de l'étalon, qui semblait particulièrement nerveux. Curieusement, il semblait assez bien tolérer Kaito, et il adorait visiblement la jeune femme.

En arrivant à l'auberge, ils tombèrent sur Sakura, qui fixa Meshii avec une expression mi-surprise mi-dégoûtée.

–Je peux savoir où vous avez trouvé _ça_ ?

Kaito fronça les sourcils, mais Meshii le prit de vitesse.

–Qui est-ce ?

–Je te présente Sakura, dit Haku.

–_Stulorum numerus est infinitus, et intemporel aussi, visiblement. _(11)

–Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, siffla méchamment Sakura, et je m'en moque !

–C'est bien ma petite, reste constante, ça te vas bien.

Sur le coup, tous les trois la regardèrent avec ahurissement, n'ayant pas compris sa première phrase, mais se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Meshii reprit la parole :

–Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien mettre Hayaji à l'écurie, on entre ?

Elle se moquait royalement de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, tant par sa phrase dans sa langue d'origine, que par le fait qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle avait tout de même clairement insinué qu'elle était idiote, et Sakura la détesta immédiatement pour cela, en plus du fait que Kaito semblait la préférer. Elle essayait de le séduire depuis leur rencontre près de la montagne, quelques semaines plus tôt, et là, cette jeune infirme étrangère y arrivait sans effort.

Ils passèrent devant elle sans lui accorder plus d'attention, mais Haku s'arrêta tout de même pour la mettre en garde :

–Fais attention à toi sur ce sujet. S'il ne nous a jamais parlé de sa cécité, c'est, à mon humble avis, uniquement parce que lui-même s'en moque complètement. Il ne la voit pas comme une infirme, et si toi tu persistes à l'insulter, tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts. Alors surveille tes paroles.

Sakura se contenta de lui jeter un regard venimeux, puis elle pivota pour rentrer dans l'auberge, fermant brutalement la porte coulissante. Kaito ne mit que quelques minutes à régler les détails, en partie grâce à Meshii qui avait économisé de l'argent, et qui put donc payer l'écurie pour son cheval. Il refusa catégoriquement, en revanche, qu'elle prenne une chambre. Il partagerait la sienne avec elle, et tant pis pour ce qu'en penseraient les autres.

Comme elle avait toujours (ou presque) dormit à la belle étoile ces derniers mois, et qu'elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de les laver, ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, et il décida qu'il s'arrangerait avec Tsubamé, l'autre femme de la troupe, pour qu'elle lui passe un de ses vêtements. De plus, elles faisaient à peu près la même taille. Il la laissa seule un instant dans la salle de bain commune aux femmes de l'auberge, le temps d'aller prévenir Tsubamé pour qu'elle prête un kimono à Meshii. Haku avait déjà raconté aux autres membres de la troupe toute l'histoire, et Tsubamé ne se fit pas prier pour prêter un de ses kimonos à la jeune femme.

Kaito l'aimait bien, car, bien qu'elle soit en couple depuis longtemps avec Shinji (ils approchaient tout de même de la soixantaine), ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants, et ils le traitaient donc un peu comme leur propre fils, bien que Kaito fut en réalité beaucoup plus âgé qu'eux. Il laissa le kimono propre à Meshii, et ramena celui qu'elle portait à Tsubamé, lui expliquant pourquoi il était en si mauvais état. Celle-ci adorant rafistoler les habits, elle s'y attaqua avec enthousiasme.

Pendant ce temps, Meshii se détendait dans le bain, soulagée et heureuse. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Kaito, elle pouvait enfin souffler. Elle se promit de passer au temple le plus proche dès que possible, pour faire une offrande à Suzaku et aux trois autres. Une fois sèche, elle s'habilla avec le kimono prêté par Tsubamé, avant de rejoindre Kaito qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Ce dernier la prit doucement par la main pour la guider jusqu'au salon où se trouvait toute la troupe, qu'il lui présenta dans l'ordre : tout d'abord Shinji et Tsubamé, les conteurs, ainsi que les fondateurs de la troupe, Haku, le comique, qui jouait aussi de la flûte, Arashi, un jeune homme, qui présentait un spectacle de marionnettes, Sakura, l'autre joueuse de flûte, qui jetait des regards haineux à la jeune femme, et il y avait aussi lui-même, qui jouait du shamisen. À l'exception de Sakura, tous lui firent un accueil chaleureux.

La soirée se déroula sans incidents, et tous allèrent se coucher tôt. Meshii s'écroula sur le futon de Kaito, exténuée. Ce dernier l'aida tendrement à se changer, conscient de sa fatigue. Il s'allongea avec elle dans le futon, la tenant tendrement contre lui. Il savait que, désormais, il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble. Comme un couple en fait. Et, à son plus grand étonnement, ce fut assez simple.

Le soir, ils dormaient ensemble, sans plus, vu le peu d'intimité dont ils disposaient généralement. La journée, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient en ville, elle participait à sa façon au spectacle en récoltant l'argent en passant au milieu des spectateurs. Une routine tranquille s'installa, à peine rompue par les commentaires aux mieux acides de Sakura.

Malheureusement, trois semaines plus tard environ, alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter dans une auberge perdue dans la campagne, près d'une montagne réputée hantée, pendant une averse torrentielle, Meshii tomba malade. Elle s'était retrouvée trempée par la pluie glaciale, et avait attrapé une vilaine grippe. Kaito, inquiet, ne quittait pas son chevet un seul instant. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer un médecin (12), et Meshii devrait s'en sortir toute seule.

Kaito ne supportant plus les commentaires désagréables de Sakura, il l'avait envoyée promener plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, retenant une intense envie de l'étrangler.

Cette dernière, furieuse de voir qu'il lui préférait une aveugle, vint un soir l'espionner. Elle vit alors la vraie nature de Kaito, ce dernier ayant ôté un de ses gants pour prendre la température de sa compagne. Elle put voir les griffes noires et acérées de Kaito, mais elle ne vit que cela, et pas la tendresse avec laquelle il posait sa paume sur le front brûlant de Meshii, essayant de l'apaiser, ou avec laquelle il déposait un linge humide pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre. Elle recula, horrifiée, en réalisant qu'elle avait essayé de séduire un Oni. Elle prit la fuite, croisant Shinji au passage, qui lui prêta à peine attention.

Il était allé au village le plus proche, qui se trouvait tout de même à plusieurs heures de chevauchée, pour acheter des herbes médicinales, ayant quelques connaissances à ce sujet. Il avait toujours été discret sur son passé, bien qu'il possède certaines connaissances assez étonnantes. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et Kaito prit le temps de remettre son gant avant de répondre :

–Qui est-ce ?

–C'est Shinji, je peux entrer ?

–Bien sûr.

Shinji entra, observant d'un coup d'œil la jeune femme. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, mais elle s'accrochait à la vie, refusant de renoncer. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Kaito, et ne fut pas étonné de le voir exténué, de profondes cernes creusant ses yeux. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe d'elle, et il commençait à en payer le prix. Shinji s'assit près de Meshii et commença à piler les plantes qu'il avait acheté pour faire un remède.

–Tu tiens le coup ?

–Il faudra bien, bailla Kaito. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

–Pour plus cher que ce que j'aurais aimé, et encore, c'est chez une connaissance qui m'a fait un prix.

–Tu connais décidément bien du monde…

–Pas comme toi, le solitaire, dit le vieil homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kaito l'observa s'occuper de Meshii, ayant confiance en son ami.

Au matin, si la fièvre n'était pas encore complètement tombée, elle avait bien baissé, et Meshii était hors de danger, même si elle n'était pas encore complètement tirée d'affaire. Haku entra alors dans la chambre, l'air préoccupé.

–Vous n'auriez pas vu Sakura ? Je ne la trouve pas.

Shinji fronça les sourcils.

–Maintenant que tu me le dis, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était hier soir, quand je suis venu te voir, Kaito-kun. Elle venait de la direction de ta chambre et faisait une drôle de tête…

Kaito serra les dents, craignant le pire. Meshii n'était pas en état de voyager, et si jamais Sakura avait vu ses griffes… Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, Sakura étant le genre d'humains intolérants qu'il essayait au maximum d'éviter, car impossibles à raisonner.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il redoutait s'était déjà produit. Elle était allée jusqu'au village, et avait parlé de lui au conseil des anciens. Elle l'avait décrit comme un être maléfique, qui avait prit sous sa coupe une humaine, sans doute pour la dévorer, et qui avait ensorcelé le reste de la troupe. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que tout le village s'arme et parte pour l'auberge.

Shinji ayant, heureusement, des amis dans les environs, il fut prévenu une bonne heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre un village au grand complet. Surtout quand ils étaient aussi remontés. Shinji alla voir Kaito, et le conseil qu'il donna à ce dernier lui fit oublier sa fatigue.

–Tu plaisante j'espère ? ! ?

–Pas du tout. Il n'y a pas le choix Kaito-kun.

–Mais… Haku et les autres…

–Pour le moment, la priorité, c'est de te mettre toi et la petite à l'abri, d'accord ? On pourra sûrement s'en sortir, mais s'ils t'attrapent toi… Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer, juste à cause du fait que tu es un Oni.

Kaito cligna des yeux, ahuri.

–Pardon ?

Shinji lui dédia un petit sourire.

–J'ai été élevé par un très vieil Oni, mes parents m'ayant abandonné dans la montagne alors que je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né. Il m'a recueillit et élevé comme si j'étais son propre fils. Alors les Onis, je sais les reconnaître, et je ne les hais pas pour autant. Pour le moment, file, si jamais on a l'occasion de se revoir, je te raconterais mon passé plus en détails.

Kaito regarda son ami, stupéfait de cette révélation, et encore plus du sacrifice qu'il consentait pour lui. Il s'inclina profondément, sachant qu'en fait, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Il ne savait pas comment le remercier, alors il enveloppa chaudement Meshii dans une couverture et alla à l'écurie chercher Hayaji. L'étalon le tolérait à peine, mais il se laissa détacher et harnacher sans faire trop d'histoires, comme s'il sentait le danger. Kaito l'enfourcha d'un bond, Meshii dans ses bras, et le lança au galop en direction de la montagne, sachant que jamais les humains ne le suivraient…

Bien plus tard, dans les récits et légendes, on raconterait l'histoire de cette petite troupe hétéroclite composée d'un ancien ninja, d'une geisha, et de deux samouraïs, qui avait tenu tête à tout un village pour permettre à un Oni de fuir avec sa bien-aimée.

Celui-ci était partit sur un étalon aussi rapide que le vent en direction d'une montagne maudite, et personne n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. On se souvenait en revanche de la chanson mélancolique qu'il chantait, qui parlait de l'amour entre un Oni et une humaine aveugle, et de la quête de l'humaine pour le retrouver. Au final, personne ne savait s'ils se retrouvaient, ni s'ils purent vivre heureux, même si les plus optimistes pensaient que c'était le cas…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire, que je vous conterais… peut-être…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) soit fin du 16ème siècle, début du 17ème selon Wikipédia

(2) c'est une ancienne chaussure japonaise, semblable à un sabot, il s'agit d'une planche de bois brut posée sur deux lamelles verticales, en bois aussi, maintenue par une lanière passant entre le premier et le deuxième orteil, une version plus légère, appelée zôri, ressemble plus à une tong, mais avec deux lanières s'attachant sur les côtés

(3) kimono léger, pour l'été par exemple

(4) au japon, appeler quelqu'un simplement par son prénom sans rajouter un suffixe de politesse derrière, et surtout sans le lui demander, peut être considéré comme insultant

(5) monstres du folklore japonais incluant les renards, les blaireaux et autres créatures fantastiques

(6) les kamis sont les divinités du shintoïsme, on traduit souvent ce mot par « dieux » en français. Les kamis ont des pouvoirs, mais ils ne sont pas tout-puissants, et peuvent être assez ambigus, ils ne sont pas forcément bénéfiques en permanence, comme la nature, s'ils se mettent en colère, les dégâts peuvent être aussi redoutables qu'une tempête ou une inondation

(7) sorte de luth à long manche, possédant 3 cordes

(8) sabre plus court que le katana, utilisé pour la défense

(9) Matsudai : éternité / perpétuité / à perpétuité / fin des temps / pour toujours

(10) en français comme en anglais, le titre de la chanson est traduit par ogre, mais Oni se traduit plutôt par « démon » ou « diable » selon Wikipédia, et puis word déconne, ogre en majuscule est prit en compte comme une faute après le « l' », même chose pour oni d'ailleurs

(11) « Le royaume des idiots est infini », de Salomon

(12) à l'époque, les médecins soignaient seulement les riches, les pauvres devaient se débrouiller autrement


End file.
